


Spying Eyes

by LemonFlavoredSquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredSquid/pseuds/LemonFlavoredSquid
Summary: Aloha gets a little more than he expected when he follows some suspicious noises that echo out of the locker rooms.





	1. Chapter 1

"S-Skull, f-faster....!"

There were a lot of things Aloha had expected to see when he peeked around the corner. He had followed these odd noises all the way to the furthest corner of the locker rooms after all. But least of all had he expected to find Army pinned against the lockers with Skull biting at his neck and fucking him senseless.

It wasn't hard to guess why, Aloha only had to take a small whiff of the air to notice that it was heavy with pheromones, one of them was in heat, that much was clear. For a moment, he considered backing away, just to let the two of them have their privacy, that was of course, until he felt someone looming over his back, making him jolt and almost scream out if it weren't for the hand that clamped itself over his mouth.

Mask must have followed him all the way here, either that, or the cyan inkling had been tracking down the noises himself. Either way, it ended with the taller inkling hovering above Aloha, peeking around the corner as well, an amused glint in his eyes as he took in the scene.

"Seems like they're having fun, huuuuuh...?" he drawled out a whisper close to Aloha's ear, not wanting to alert the other two members of the S4 of their presence. In response, all Aloha could do was nod, his face having taken up a nice shade of pink now that he became more aware of his situation. Not only were there two of his team mates mating only a few feet away, now he could very clearly feel Mask pressing down against him, one of the cyan inkling's hands slowly wandering to his hips.

Shortly after the hand was removed from his mouth, he could feel the other shifting his mask to the side, and a few moments later he felt sharp fangs nipping at his ear, making him shiver slightly, biting his lips to prevent any noises from slipping. Now that he focused on it, he could tell that there was definitely more than one scent, one clearly wafting from the two inklings around the corner, and the other coming from Mask, as he now realized.

"You know.... I was aiming to get to Army first, but I think you'll be just as gooood..."

Aloha could practically hear the smirk in the other's voice, eyes going wide as he realized what was happening. Once the thought had time to settle in, he already felt the other inkling nosing up against his neck, fingers moving further down to tug at his shorts. Biting his lip, he realized that from where he was, he had a perfect vantage point on the other two. And he had to admit, watching Army get marked up and pounded into by their leader was riling him up, Mask's scent wasn't helping him say no either.

Before he knew it he gave in, biting his lip to muffle a soft noise of embarrassment as he pressed his ass back up against the other, earning him a grunt and a soft bite from the other inkling. Soon enough he felt his shorts being pulled down, his boxers following quickly after, exposing his growing arousal. He could hear the other chuckle softly above him, a cold hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it slowly making him bite his knuckles to muffle the surprised chirp that followed. He felt the other shift, and moments later there was another soft nibble at his ear.

"Yooouuu're enjoying this, aren't you? Goooood...." The soft whisper had another shiver run down his spine, biting his knuckles a little harder. He felt the hand on his cock speed up slightly as Mask went back to placing surprisingly soft bites all over his neck, gently rutting his own hips down against Aloha. The pink inkling could feel his team mates growing arousal, his own hips moving to press back against him without Aloha really thinking about it, making the taller one groan softly into his ear.

"God....loooook at them...." Aloha made a soft noise, tilting his head up slightly, watching as Army clung to Skull with his arms and legs, letting out these adorable chirps and whines as the other fucked him so roughly. The orange inkling's face was one of pure ecstasy, his head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as he let his noises spill from his lips freely, thinking that he and Skull were alone. Just watching it had Aloha shiver and his cock twitch slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the inkling above him.

"You want that toooo...? Being mated nice and rough until you caaaan't think...?" Usually such words would have left Aloha unfazed, however in this situation, they had his face burning a bright shade of pink, his tentacles even taking up a soft glow, especially when he found himself nodding, answering with a soft "Y-Yes....".

It seemed to be just the response Mask had been waiting for, shifting slightly before moving to press three of his fingers against Aloha's mouth. Before Mask could even say anything, Aloha already realized what he supposed to do, without so much as a word from the other, he opened his mouth, starting to gently suck on the digits, brushing over them with his tongue to make sure they were wet enough. His actions earned him a soft chuckle from the other. "You already know what to do, huuuuuh...? Gooood..."

It wasn't long before Mask pulled the fingers away once again, pulling away slightly to prepare for the next step. And even when Aloha anticipated it, when he felt one of the wet fingers prod against his entrance, he made a soft noise, quickly biting his lip to silence himself, eyes nervously darting over to the other two. Luckily the two were too engrossed in mating to really pay attention to their surroundings. The pink inkling only came back to attention when he felt Mask slowly wriggle one of his fingers inside him, making him bite his knuckle again. No matter how many times it happened, it always felt a little weird in the beginning.

Mask seemed to pick up on his discomfort, moving to start stroking his cock once more, making Aloha chirp against his knuckles before relaxing slightly. "There's a gooood boy...." came the almost taunting coo from the other, Aloha only giving a soft grunt in response which was quickly cut off when he felt a second finger wriggle into him alongside the first, slowly stretching him out. It wasn't like it really hurt, but it wasn't pleasant quite yet either, it just felt odd. He knew the feeling would give away to pleasure soon enough, in fact, as the other slowly started to move his fingers, Aloha felt the first sparks running through him, making him arch his back slightly.

Soon enough, a third finger was added, and by that time Aloha was already moving back against the other, demanding more. It only had Mask chuckle softly, pulling out the fingers moments later, causing the pink inkling to have to muffle a whine against his fingers. However his ears perked up when he heard the shuffling of clothes, and moments later, the taller inkling was draped over him once more, one hand at his hips and the other moving to line himself up with Aloha's entrance, starting to push inside only a few moments later.

"Fuuuuck...-" Mask groaned lowly, only silencing himself by moving to bite at the nape of Aloha's neck none too gently. The sensation of the other starting to push inside coupled with the bite at his neck had Aloha trilling, not even able to silence himself by biting his knuckles. However it seemed that luck was on their side, as Army and Skull were beginning to become louder again, a sharp cry from the orange inkling drowning out the sounds of the two in hiding.

Aloha felt Mask's hips settle against his backside a few moments later, making a soft noise as the other shifted. It wasn't long after that Mask finally unlatched his fangs from the other's neck, pressing a few soft kisses over the mark in a surprisingly tender manner. Once both of them had settled a little, Aloha gave a small nod, and only moments later, the cyan inkling slowly began to move his hips, pulling out until only his tip remained inside before pushing back in, groaning soft and low into Aloha's ear at the sensation.

They settled into a slow rhythm at first, although with the noises of the other pair mating so roughly only a few feet away spurring them on, Mask quickly sped up, holding Aloha's hips for leverage as he kept pressing more and more bites to the other's shoulders and his neck, marking him up. By the end it would be unmistakeable what transpired between them, not that either really seemed to mind.

"M-Mask- f-faster~!" Aloha couldn't bring himself to muffle his voice any longer, the other two members of the S4 completely forgotten as he focused on the sensation of the other mating him. He hadn't gotten fucked like this in quite a while, and now he couldn't get enough of the sensation. Mask was quick to comply, grunting as he sank his teeth into the nape of Aloha's neck once more, fingers digging into the other's hips to hold him in place as he pounded into him.

With their pace, it wasn't surprising that they started to hit their peak relatively soon, Aloha feeling the other's cock twitch inside of him as his own leaked pre-cum onto the floor below. He didn't want this to end yet, he was feeling too good, but he knew that neither he nor Mask would last much longer, especially not at this pace.

"C-Close- Fuck, Mask, harder!" He whined breathlessly at the other, his eyes rolling back when the cyan inkling complied, pounding into him hard enough to shake his whole body with each thrust. From his breathless sounds and how sloppy his bites had gotten, Aloha could tell that the cyan inkling wouldn't last much longer either. "Fuck, fuck fuck Mask-!"

With the next thrust, Aloha was done in, arching his back almost painfully, his mouth open in a silent scream as he scratched his nails against the wall he held for support, his cock twitching as it shot a few spurts of cum onto the ground. Just as he predicted, Mask didn't last much longer either, panting heavily with his last few thrusts before roughly rutting into the pink inkling, filling him up with his cum. The warm sensation of it made Aloha shudder and chirp weakly, earning him a small nuzzle from the other in response.

"...You know. We would have let you join if you had just asked."

Both inklings went deathly still, turning their heads up and coming face to face with none other than Skull. It seemed that neither Mask nor Aloha had noticed that the other pair had gone quiet shortly after they started getting more intense. Slightly further back, Army was laid out on one of the benches, hiding his face in his beret, his ears a deep orange and his tentacles glowing brightly.

Aloha was too embarrassed to speak, hiding his face in his hands. Mask above him didn't seem to care though, simply giving the leader of the S4 a lazy grin.

"Maaaaaaybe next time...."


	2. Chapter 2

Skull had noticed that something was up with his teammates today. Not only did Mask keep zoning out while in the middle of a turf war, Army seemed unconcentrated as well, getting splatted a few more times than he perhaps should have. It didn't mean that they weren't doing good still, Skull and Aloha alone were enough to win most of the matches by themselves, but with the thoughts of his teammates' odd behavior constantly buzzing around the purple inkling's mind, things were bound to go wrong.

 

And go wrong they did. 

 

They lost the very next match, to a bunch of B ranks of all things. Skull wasn't quite sure what went wrong, but between Mask sitting in their spawn and zoning out, Army getting splatted, and himself being too distracted by the former two to focus, they didn't manage to ink enough turf to secure their victory in the end. It wasn't a loss by a huge margin, but it was enough to hurt their prides. 

 

"What is going ON with you guys today?? It's like you're not even there half the time!" 

 

Aloha was rightfully chewing them out after that disaster of a match.  _ Aloha _ of all the people. It finally snapped Skull out of his thoughts, sighing as he looked at the other two for a moment, Mask still seeming off in his own little world and Army fidgeted a little, clearly uncomfortable about the situation but not defending himself either. 

 

"...guess we should call it a day for today. Doesn't seem like any of us are really in the mood for proper a battle." 

 

His comment had the other three inklings snap to attention and look at him, Aloha with a confused scowl, Army with something that looked almost like relief, and Mask with an unreadable expression. Looking his teammates over again he deemed that yes, maybe a day of rest would do them all some good. 

 

It didn't seem like any of them would object, so with a small shrug, Skull simply shouldered his E-Liter before starting to head towards the locker rooms further back inside the lobby tower. "There's always tomorrow." 

 

He decided to leave it at that, vanishing through the door that lead to the locker rooms. He needed to store his weapon and his inktank, not to mention that he still had his wallet in his locker. His thoughts drifted as he wandered through the halls, only stopping when he arrived at his destination.

 

Sighing, he slid his E-Liter from his shoulder, unlocking his locker to stash it away before his ears perked up, the sounds of footsteps hastily approaching catching his attention. He turned his head just in time to see Army quickly rounding the corner, almost freezing when he spotted his leader, like he hadn't expected Skull to be there. Most elite Inklings had their lockers in this more secluded part, mostly to stay away from pesky members of the press, so it honestly shouldn't be a surprise that their lockers were practically right next to each other.

 

Skull gave a small nod to the other inkling before turning back to his own locker, unlatching his inktank from his back and storing it inside while still watching the other out of the corner of his eye. Something definitely seemed off about Army, but Skull couldn't quite put his finger on it. The way the other moved, how his ears were folded down, not to mention how distracted he had been during the turf wars, needless to say, it worried the purple inkling greatly.

 

"Army." 

 

He hadn't meant to let his voice sound so commanding, but he couldn't take it back now. He watched the other tense up, eyes darting over to him before quickly settling back on the contents of his locker. It was clear that the orange inkling was nervous. "Y-Yeah? Is something the matter Skull?" 

 

Mustering the other a little closer, Skull lets out a soft sigh, the sound muffled into his bandana as he closes his locker, turning to face the other. 

 

"Something's bothering you. You've been unfocused and jumpy all day. What is it?" 

 

By the way the other turned to look away, Skull seemed to be onto something. Now if he could just figure out what was bothering the other, perhaps he could help resolve the issue. After all, what kind of leader would he be if he let his teammate, and as such, his team, suffer like this? Frowning, he took a step closer to the other. 

 

Army's eyes widened slightly, and he took a small step back, puzzling Skull quite a bit. Was....was Army actually afraid of him? Tilting his head, he mustered the other a little closer, only now noticing the light orange blush that had settled over the other's cheeks, the way his eyes seemed a little glazed over. However the ball didn't drop until he suddenly caught a whiff of /something/. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, it smelled like an old book, but there was a clear hint of citrus as well. 

 

It wasn't until he heard a soft noise that he snapped out of his daze, and when he did, he realized that he must have stepped closer to the other than he intended, his nose nearly touching Army's cheek, the other inkling frozen in his spot. Skull quickly leaned away, mustering Army closely before finally coming to a conclusion.

 

"....you're in heat." 

 

It certainly made sense, with how jumpy and distracted Army had been today, and now with this downright /alluring/ scent....there was no doubt about it. Skull had to force himself to take a small step away, not wanting to frighten the other even more than he probably already had. 

 

When he was called out like that, Army fidgeted, his blush only growing more intense, his tentacles starting to glow softly as he sunk back into his coat a little, attempting to hide himself. It was clear that he was awkward about it, simply giving a small nod in response. 

 

Skull wasn't quite sure how to handle this. By all means, Army should be at home in this condition, possibly with a mate. If he had known that the other had gone into heat, he definitely would have called off the turf matches for today much earlier than this. It suddenly made sense why the enemy teams were so aggressively hunting Army down today, and Skull almost wanted to kick himself for not noticing sooner. 

 

An even bigger problem than his growing concern was the fact that slowly but surely, he found himself attracted by the other's scent, for a moment wanting to do nothing more than simply lean in and nuzzle his face into the crook of the other's neck to get a good whiff. But he had better self control than that, he could handle this. 

 

"You should have told me about this. You were in no condition to participate in turf wars today." 

 

Skull didn't mean to sound so accusatory, although judging from the way that Army lowered his gaze, he must have sounded rather harsh. The purple sniper let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping a little. Despite everything, he really was just worried. After all, with Army smelling like this, anything could have happened out on the field.

 

He wasn't sure why the very idea made him scowl, but he quickly relaxed his expression again, looking the other over. He couldn't leave Army alone, not while he was in this state. While the other WAS part of the strongest squad of inklings known to Inkopolis, Skull couldn't help but feel...protective of him. 

 

"...do you have someone waiting for you?" 

 

Skull wasn't really sure what possessed him to ask that question. Usually he wasn't one to meddle in other people's business, but he had to admit, he was a little curious. He never really pegged Army as the relationship type, but who knew, perhaps he would be proven wrong. 

 

Army on the other hand seemed completely caught off guard by the question, almost dropping his N-Zap as he had moved to stash it away next to his inktank. He blinked a few times, turning to look at the purple inkling once more.

 

"I- ah- n-no. Not really." The orange inkling seemed incredibly flustered, quickly turning away from Skull once more in a vain attempt to hide the bright orange blush that settled over his face. 

 

Meanwhile Skull couldn't take his eyes off of the other. He had never really thought about it before, but Army was rather cute. It was no surprise if other inklings would try to target him while he was on his way home. Once again, Skull felt this odd feeling bubbling up inside him, something he wasn't entirely unfamiliar with, but couldn't quite place in this situation. It wasn't until he heard Army's locker close that he finally snapped back to attention.

 

"Either way...you're right Skull, I shouldn't be trying to turf in this condition. I'll be heading home." 

 

The purple inkling felt a sharp tug inside of him at those words, the feeling only getting stronger when Army moved to turn around. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to do it, but before he knew it, his hand reached out, catching the back of the orange inkling's coat and grabbing onto it tightly. Something inside of him just couldn't let the other go. Not after he had gotten a whiff of that delicious scent. 

 

"Skull, what-" 

 

Army didn't get to finish his thought as Skull suddenly yanked the other back, making him stumble. The N-Zap user let out a soft yelp before falling right against the sniper's chest, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him only moments later. 

 

Skull wasn't sure why he was giving in to his urges, but he couldn't help himself anymore. The scent that had been weak a few minutes ago was now almost overpowering everything else, screaming at him and clouding his senses. Before he knew it, he buried his face in the other's neck. Even with his bandana, the scent was strong, and he felt a small shiver running through him as he inhaled. 

 

"Army..." 

 

Had he been in his right mind, he would have surprised himself with the low growl that his voice had become. He could feel the inkling in his arms shiver slightly, although he took the way the other tilted his head to the side as a silent invitation. Letting out a pleased rumble, Skull nuzzled his covered face into the crook of the other's neck once more, partly to take in more of his scent, and partly to leave a scent of his own, to make sure others knew not to mess with the orange inkling.

 

Slowly but surely, Skull felt the inkling in his arms relax, Army seeming to give in to the situation. Although it wasn't until Skull nosed up against his jaw that he got this delicious little chirp from the other as the orange inkling fully leaned back against him. 

 

Eventually, the purple sniper finally released Army from his grip, although instead of dashing off like Skull thought he would, Army instead simply turned around, hesitating before leaning up slightly to return a soft nuzzle to Skull's neck. It sealed the deal for the E-Liter user for good, and after a few moments of fumbling, he pulled down his bandana, revealing the lower half of his face, as well as his slightly overgrown fangs. He could feel the shiver running down the other's spine as he leaned in, growling softly into Army's ear.

 

"Gonna give yourself to me, huh? Gonna be all mine...?" 

 

He wasn't sure what was taking over him, but the once quiet part of his mind was now screaming at a deafening volume, commanding him to mark the other up, make it clear to everyone that he was taken, that he was /his/. He found himself obeying it without much resistance, starting to leave soft little kisses all over Army's jaw before moving to pull away the fluff of his jacket slightly to expose more of his neck. And only moments later, he sank his fangs into that soft skin, prompting a loud gasp followed by a low whine from the other. 

 

He soon unlatched his jaw from the other's neck once more, a low sound rumbling in his chest as he tried to soothe the other with a few more kisses. He felt a twinge of regret at startling him like that, but it was quickly overtaken by a smug satisfaction when he looked at the clean mark he had left. With his coat on, it wouldn't be very visible, but just the knowledge that the other was marked by him was enough for Skull.

 

The purple inkling was only snapped out of it when he felt the other moving against him, smirking a little at the soft whine Army gave him as he shamelessly rutted his hips up against the taller inkling. Skull had to admit, it was beautiful seeing the other like this, needy and falling apart in front of him. 

 

Peppering the orange inkling's jaw in little kisses, Skull fumbled with Army's jacket for a bit, wanting the bulky piece of clothing out of the way before he did anything else. He let out a triumphant huff when it finally yielded, pulling away for a moment so the other could shrug it off, leaving him in his shirt and shorts. 

 

Army let out another soft whine, his face flushed a bright orange all the way to his tentacles making them glow softly as he looked away, shifting as his shorts tented slightly. Skull couldn't help but smirk, moving to press his knee between the other's legs as he leaned in, catching Army in a kiss just as the other gasped, swallowing the noise. 

 

The kiss quickly devolved into something hot and messy as Army could barely focus between rutting up against the knee pressing up against him and the fingers that were running down his back. The orange inkling's mind was on a thick haze, and all that mattered to him was Skull. 

 

It wasn't until he felt those wandering hands tugging at the waistband of his shorts that the orange inkling finally seemed to snap back to himself at least somewhat, his face almost instantly flaring up a bright orange, his tentacles glowing almost brightly enough to shine through his beret. 

 

"S-Skull thats-" 

 

Before he could finish his thought, the sniper had caught his lips in another hungry kiss, and as a shiver ran down his back, Army threw caution to the wind. This felt too good, too /right/. He wouldn't be able to stop it, not that he ever really wanted to. Instead, he let out this soft little chirp before tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

 

Meanwhile, Skull was starting to lose himself. The scent, the soft little noises, the taste of the other, it was driving him mad in all the best ways. He wanted nothing more than to hear Army cry out for him, begging him for more. His fingers were quick to tug at those pesky boxers, soon pulling them down as he broke the kiss once more, panting softly as he took a moment to take in the other's face. With the bright blush settling on Army's cheeks, his eyes half lidded and his face paint slightly smudged from Skull's earlier antics, Army looked absolutely beautiful to the sniper. He couldn't help but let out a low chirping noise, moving to nuzzle up against the other's jaw and leaving soft little bites along the way. 

 

He felt Army melt underneath him, only to stiffen slightly when his hands wandered once more, one of them quick to settle over Army's now exposed length. Skull didn't hesitate to wrap his slender fingers around the other's cock, giving another harsh bite to his neck, relishing in the enticing little trill that it earned him. The orange inkling was just so responsive, he couldn't help himself but keep teasing. 

 

Skull started to slowly stroke the other, keeping him in line with soft little bites here and there. The quiet chirps he got in response were enough to make him melt, returning the noises with low croons of his own. Soon enough he wrapped his other arm around the other once more, smirking a little when he felt Army stiffen. The other's reactions were just too adorable. 

 

It wasn't until he pressed his fingers up against the other's entrance that Army finally seemed to snap back to attention, his eyes going wide as he wriggled for a moment. Skull simply moved to nip at his jaw before giving him a soft nuzzle, trying to keep him calm. 

 

"I'm gonna be careful, relax." 

 

Army didn't seem completely convinced, but he did relax a little, letting out a quiet noise when Skull started to slowly wriggle the first finger into him. He hadn't done anything like this before, so the sensation was unusual to him. Although with all the little nips and Skull still stroking his cock it easily distracted him from the discomfort, making him relax, allowing the sniper to wriggle the finger further inside, soon allowing him to add a second one alongside the first.

 

Slowly but surely, Army got used to the intrusion, and when Skull hit that one specific spot inside of him he arched his back slightly with a soft keen. Skull simply smirked at the noise, scissoring his fingers inside the other. He almost couldn't wait to take the other, but he knew that rushing things wouldn't do any good for either of them. 

 

It wasn't until Skull was three fingers deep inside the other that he finally deemed it enough, slowly pulling his hands back, prompting a low whine from the orange inkling. Instead of answering though, the sniper simply moved to peel off his own clothes, leaving him in only his shirt. He could feel the other's eyes on him, smirking slightly when he noticed the blush that once more settled over the other's face. The more he looked at Army, the more he had to admit to just how cute the other was.

 

"Enjoying the view?" 

 

He almost purred as he stepped closer again, leaning in and nipping at the other's ear, earning him a startled chirp from the usually uptight inkling.

 

"N-No- I mean- Yes but- ...." 

 

Army trailed off, doing his best to look anywhere but Skull's face. He couldn't have that. Moving to catch the other's chin between his fingers, he forced Army to look at him, taking a moment to just take in that cute expression on his face. 

 

"Its okay you know. You're gonna be mine, you're allowed to look." 

 

Before Army could stammer anything in response, Skull leaned in, sealing their lips in a hungry kiss. While he did that, he also shifted slightly, moving to pull Army's leg over his hips slightly, smirking a little at the soft gasp he gets when his cock nudges up against the other's entrance. 

 

Skull was quick to push in after that, pulling back from the kiss to relish in the cute noises the other made. What he didn't expect was for Army to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him back in almost instantly, catching him in another kiss. He certainly didn't mind though, leaning into it eagerly as he started to pull out and push back in, setting a slow rhythm at first to get both of them used to it. 

 

Eventually, he had to pull back from the kiss once more to catch his breath, panting heavily as he kept bucking his hips into the other inkling who clung to him like his life depended on it. He had to admit, it certainly wasn't what he had expected when he left his house this morning, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. 

 

He was snapped out of his train of thought when Army gave him another low whine, moving back against his thrusts slightly. 

 

"Skull...I...I need more..." 

 

The sniper shivered a little at that whine, he definitely hadn't pegged Army for the type to beg like that. He simply found himself nodding before shifting slightly, moving to grab the other's legs before lifting him slightly, making Army wrap his legs around his hips before pinning him against the lockers. Leaning in, Skull nosed up against his neck before nipping at his ear again. And only a moment later, he resumed his thrusts, picking up the pace considerably now, smirking at the blissful chirps he got in return.

 

Skull knew that this wasn't the ideal place to mate, but at the very moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything felt too good, too right to stop. Especially with Army letting out these tempting little mewls and chirps for him, spurring him on to become rougher, to give him what he needed. 

 

"S-Skull, f-faster...!" 

 

With a soft growl, he sank his fangs into Army's neck once more, making the other trail off into a loud whine as he sped up his pace once more. Something in the back of his mind alerted him to the fact that there was another scent slowly mingling with their own, but he couldn't bring himself to care. As long as nobody interrupted them, Skull wouldn't lash out, not when he had an inkling to take care of.

 

He could feel himself slowly approaching his breaking point, the sensation of Army squeezing down around his cock and rocking back against him not really helping him hold back. He occasionally became distracted, his ears flicking back as he could swear that he could make out soft noises not far from where they were, but each time Army would pull his attention back with a soft whine or a cute little chirp. 

 

Shifting, he sped up his pace one last time, the sounds of his hips slapping up against the other's skin echoing through the locker rooms quite clearly as he started to chase his release. And judging from Army's strained noises, it seems like the orange inkling wasn't far behind. Moving slightly, he shifted his grip so he could move one of his hands to the other's cock, starting to give it quick strokes to push the other over the edge. 

 

By the time Army arched his back and cried out his name, releasing all over Skull's hand, the sniper found himself struggling to focus, rutting up into him mindlessly. Only a few moments later, he leaned up to sink his fangs into Army's neck one last time, rutting his hips roughly up against him as he emptied himself into the other.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments, clinging to each other and basking in the afterglow. 

 

"C-Close- Fuck, Mask, harder!" 

 

That was, of course, until they finally realized they weren't alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here y'all go, take some Skull x Army action, I guess I'll see y'all for the big slumber party extravaganza in hell. Feel free to make some suggestions for other pairings you wanna see if you're dropping by.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I done did it. Here you go. If you have any suggestions feel free to send them straight to hell, I'll pick them up there. 
> 
> I don't know if enough people are interested I might write another Chapter from Skull and Army's perspective. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
